


Realization

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Ship's Doctors are nosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Ship's doctors are nosy...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts).



Doctor McCoy’s eyes narrowed as he watched a familiar scene – Uhura and Spock entertaining their fellow crew members in the Enterprise’s rec room. 

There should have been nothing unusual about it. They were talented musicians, and Spock seemed to find sharing his talent perfectly logical. Uhura had a beautiful voice, and the ability to make lyrics up on the spur of the moment to fit the mood. 

But this time there was something subtly different. Uhura had probably sung _Beyond Antares_ a thousand times, had probably crossed to stand behind Spock a thousand more. 

This time, McCoy would swear that Uhura had touched Spock. The barest brush of her hand on his shoulder, the slightest stress on “my heart” in the lyrics.

More than that, McCoy would swear he had almost seen Spock smile. It had been fleeting, but he was sure he had seen it.

Something was going on between the two of them. He’d bet a bottle of Aldebaran whiskey on it.

Jim would never believe this. McCoy wasn’t quite sure that he would have believed it, if he hadn’t seen it himself. He couldn’t wait to bother Spock about it.

He just hoped Chapel didn’t find out...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. It could fall in after my other Spock/Uhura story or stand by itself.
> 
> I'm sure McCoy prefers to describe himself as "observant".


End file.
